Le Cul de Scofield
by Alenzedra
Summary: Petit One Shot sur Prison Break, avec tout les membres des 8 ou presque.


- 100 billets !

- Ait des couilles au moins Sucre, mise 200.

- Je ne les aie pas sur moi en ce moment…

- Dommage pour toi el mexicano

- Allez T-bag un petit effort !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tout ceux qui ont parié on mit 200 billet et en plus tu es dans sa cellule, donc tu as un avantage.

Sucre soupira en regardant T-bag et réfléchit un instant.

- Si tu ne me laisse pas participer je dis tout à Michael et ton pari tombe à l'eau.

Théodore regarda son vis-à-vis et se perdu à son tour dans ses pensées et finit par sourire perversement.

- Bien, bien mon petit Sucre, je crois que… ta demande mérite réflexion. Combien as-tu sur toi ?

- J'ai 130 billets.

- Et bien bienvenida al desafío (Bienvenue dans le pari)

Bagwell tendit sa main à Fernando qui la serra, concluant leur accord, tout ceci sous le regard suspect de Michael qui les observait de loin, une pelle à la main entrain de creuser puisqu'ils étaient en TP (Travaux pénitenciers). Quand Sucre revint vers lui pour travailler à ses cotés sous le soleil brûlant de fin d'après-midi Scofield le fixa.

- Alors… on fait copain copain avec T-bag ?

- Bah il faut bien parler entre associé d'évasion non ?

- Ce n'est pas notre associé, c'est un pédophile et un pervers.

- Allez détend toi un peu, tant qu'on est ici de toute façon on ne peut pas changer les choses.

- Mouai… si tu le dis.

Michael commençait déjà à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas… mais quoi ? Il devra rester attentif pour le comprendre. Un gardien annonça enfin la fin du TP et l'heure de rentrer pour prendre une douche.

- Allez les filles ! On se bouge ! Scofield ! Abruzzi ! Vous me ranger les pelles ! gueula Bellick.

Michael soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour reprendre son souffle après avoir autant creusé.

- Un coup de main Scofield ? Les pelles vont pas se ranger seules.

- J'y vais bosse.

Le jeune homme commença à ramasser les pelles avec John et les amena dans la remise.

- Tu sais gueule d'ange, Bellick est là depuis longtemps, ne pense pas le défier.

- Je sais Abruzzi, je n'ai pas à recevoir des leçons d'un parrain de la drogue, mafia ou je ne sais quoi.

John fixa étrangement Michael et une fois qu'il eut rangé la dernière pelle, le mafieux lui attrapa les poignets et le plaqua face contre le mur.

- Tu devrais apprendre à me parler gueule d'ange.

John descendit une de ses mains sur le fessiers de Scofield, ce dernier sursauta légèrement et voulu se retourner.

- Lâche-moi Abruzzi !

- Hé du calme ! Je suis pas intéressé par ta marchandise, mais n'oublie pas que d'autre oui et je peux m'arranger pour qu'ils en profitent.

Michael se retourna d'un coup, faisant lâcher prise John qui se recula les mains en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le touchera plus.

- Alors les filles ? on traine ?

Bellick venait d'entrer en les observant.

- Oh oh oh… pas de bagarre ici… filer à la douche avant d'en être privé.

Michael partit devant suivit d'Abruzzi qui sourit. Ils furent escortés jusqu'à l'intérieur et lâché dans les douches. Scofield partit directement dans les vestiaires se déshabiller et prendre un savon. John lui alla rejoindre T-Bag qui mataient plusieurs fessiers assez musclés en se léchant les lèvres et lui murmura.

- 17 secondes.

Bagwell ne releva pas, il le fixa juste en souriant et partit pour lui aussi prendre une douche et surtout se rincer l'œil.

De son coté Michael commença à se savonner, dans un coin de la douche sachant parfaitement que des regards lubriques parcouraient son corps. Il sursauta soudain quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il tourna uniquement la tête pour cacher son matériel. C'était C-Note qui lui sourit désolé.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire sursauter, mais j'ai une question à te poser.

- Pas maintenant…

- C'est sur le plan d'évasion.

Michael le fusilla du regard.

- J'ai dit pas maintenant ! alors laisse-moi !

C-Note fronça les sourcils et plaqua brusquement Scofield contre le mur froid de la douche et posa une de ses mains sur ses fesses.

- On se calme Blanche neige, ne me parle pas sur ce ton… si je veux te parler maintenant c'est maintenant.

Tout le monde les regardait en soutenant C-Note, mais Michael ne comptait pas se laisser toucher de la sorte en public.

- Ce que je voulais dire… c'est soit on en parle ici et tu fais tout foirer… soit t'attend qu'on soit en privé.

C-Note paraissait réfléchir puis il finit par dire :

- Ça marche Blanche-Neige.

Comme il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher, Michael le repoussa vivement en le fusillant du regard. Benjamin sourit et s'éloigna, il passa à coté de Théodore et lâcha un :

- 54 secondes.

Bagwell se passa la langue sur les lèvres, l'air légèrement mécontent, puis il claqua la langue avant de s'éclipser

Michael se rhabilla rapidement et alla dans les rangs pour retourner en cellule. Derrière lui se trouvait l'acrobate. Scofield tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et lui murmura.

- Deux fois qu'on me tripote les fesses aujourd'hui… j'ai vu Sucre parler à T-Bag, est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

David commença à légèrement transpirer, heureusement ça ne se voyait pas à cause de l'humidité de la douche.

- Tripoter ? comment ça tripoter ?

- Faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

Michael commençait à perdre doucement patience.

- Non mais tu vois… tout dépend de la manière dont c'est fait.

- Comment ça ?

Sur ce Apolskis posa ses deux mains sur les fesses de Michael.

- Parce que tu vois… s'il te tripote comme ça c'est qu'ils en veulent après ton…

David ne fini pas sa phrase, Scofield lui avait mit un crochet du droit, il porta sa main à son visage, sa lèvre en sang. Un gardien plaqua directement Michael à terre qui posa ses mains sur sa tête pour montrer qu'il ne sera plus agressif.

- Plus un geste Scofield où on te colle au trou pour tout le reste de la semaine.

- C'est moi qu'est commencé !

Dit David assez précipitamment.

- Et bien ne recommence plus ! lâcha le gardien énervé.

Ils avancèrent tous pour retourner à leur cellule. Une fois dans la sienne l'ingénieur attendit Sucre pour qu'il lui donne des explications, ce dernier arriva et toisa son codétenu.

- Un souci Michael ?

- Oui…

- Lequel ?

- À toi de me le dire.

- Comment ça ? je ne comprends pas.

- En moins de trente minute, j'ai Abruzzi, C-Note et l'acrobate qui viennent me tâter les fesses… et juste avant ça je te vois faire la conversation avec T-Bag.

- Et bien…

- De quoi tu parlais avec lui ?

- Du plan d'évasion, il voulait sur que tout irait bien, il ne te fait pas vraiment confiance si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Ouai et bien la prochaine fois dit lui de venir m'en parler.

- D'accord Michael excuse moi.

Michael se détourna de son ami et alla se rincer un coup le visage stressé, voulant faire partir sa colère ainsi même s'il venait de prendre une douche. Sucre observa ses fesses et tendit la main en déglutissant, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait le faire ou pas, une lueur de doute dans ses yeux. Puis il recula sa main et s'assit sur le lit du dessus regardant une photo de Maricruz. Scofield se tourna vers lui et soupira.

- On a encore une heure avant de redescendre. En attendant il faut prévenir les autres qu'ils doivent se fournir impérativement tout ce dont on a besoin avant trois jours.

- D'accord Michael, je m'occupe de C-Note et Abruzzi.

- Bien j'irais voir Westmoreland, l'acrobate et T-Bag.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent Michael descendit et rejoignit le doyen du groupe.

- Charles.

Il inclina poliment la tête pour le saluer et regarda autour d'eux.

- Avez- vous tout ce qui faut pour notre plan ?

- Bientôt Michael. Je vais me débrouiller pour être dans les temps.

- Bien c'est parfais.

- Mais dit moi… tu n'es pas au courant des paris ?

- Les paris ?

- Ah non rien, laisse tomber…

Michael partit, les trouvant de plus en plus étrange. Il se pointa à la cellule de l'acrobate, il n'était pas là, alors il fila à contre cœur à celle de T-Bag. A sa grande surprise il y a trouva David entrain de parler à Théodore. Michael s'approcha, ils se turent immédiatement.

- Un problème messieurs ?

Demanda directement Michael méfiant.

- Non aucun beauté, pourquoi tu voudrais qu'il y en ait un ?

Bagwell fixa Scofield avec un regard lubrique, puis il fit signe à David de déguerpir, ce dernier ne tarda pas et fila en vitesse.

- Tu me veux quelque chose gueule d'ange ?

- As-tu tout préparé pour demain ?

Théodore fixa Michael sortant sa langue de sa bouche la tordant légèrement avant de la faire claquer et de descendre son regard sur le corps devant lui.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça… et je t'ai posé une question.

- Entre dans ma cellule… je te montrerais ce que j'ai trouvé.

Michael hésita en regardant autour de lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en réfléchissant.

- Quoi beauté ? tu veux que je les montres devant tout le monde ?

- Non ! non…

Scofield soupira et entra dans la cellule, elle n'avait rien de particulier. Mais au moment où il allait se retourner il se fit pousser sur le lit du bas et plaquer contre le matelas par Bagwell.

- Alors gueule d'ange ? Tu es vraiment sur que tu n'es pas venu pour ça ?

Le pervers posa ses mains sur les fesses de Scofield.

- Tu as du apprécier aujourd'hui toutes ces mains posées ici non ?

Michael sortit la tête de l'oreiller pour parler.

- Lâche-moi T-bag !

- Oh non… pas encore, pas maintenant que je t'ai sous la main. Tu agites toujours cette belle paire de fesses sous mon nez beauté, tu ne trouves pas ça scandaleux que je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher ?

Sur ce d'une main il replongea la tête de Scofield dans l'oreiller tandis que son autre main partis dans le pantalon sur ses fesses.

- Une vraie peau de bébé… C-Note n'a pas le droit d'être le seul à en profiter entièrement. Abruzzi les a touchée a travers le pantalon… l'acrobate a à peine eux le temps de les palper…. Et Sucre ? combien de temps les a-t-il touchées ?

Il relâche la pression sur sa tête pour que Michael parle.

- Tu les as déjà touchées plus longtemps que lui là.

Scofield ne mentait pas vraiment. Mais l'idée d'être celui qui détiendrait le record plus à T-Bag qui continua d'en profiter.

- Et bien… je pense établir un record qui sera dur à battre… tu ne crois pas ?

Michael était dégouté par ces mains sur son corps il essaya de se relever mais Bagwell était à califourchon sur son dos.

- Lâche-moi maintenant que tu as gagné !

- Oh non mon joli, je te l'ai dit je vais en profiter.

Théodore sourit doucement et allait aller plus loin quand il se sentit tirer en arrière. Michael se releva immédiatement et se retourna et vit Sucre entrain de mettre une droite à T-Bag, ce dernier ricana.

- Quoi ? énervé que tout l'argent me revienne ?

- On avait dit juste toucher ! t'es allé un peu trop loin !

- Malheureusement non, à cause de toi je n'ai même pas pu commencer les préliminaires avec gueule d'ange.

Scofield les observa légèrement essoufflé à cause du stress.

- Il se passe quoi là ?

Demanda-t-il inquiet. Sucre le regarda et soupira avant de se passer une main sur le crane et de jouer franc jeu.

- T-Bag a monté un pari sur toi et comme je veux acheter une bague à Maricruz et que je n'ai pas un rond je voulais gagner des billets.

- Et quel est l'enjeu du pari ?

- Te toucher les fesses le plus longtemps possible ma jolie, pouvoir profiter et tâter ta forme voluptueuse. Bagwell sourit perversement.

- Et J'ai gagné ! Tout le monde a joué et je suis celui qui a tenu le plus longtemps, 2 minutes 34.

Le reste du groupe se ramena en voyant la petite histoire. Michael soupira, se passant les mains sur le visage.

- Tout ça pour ça ?

- Désolé Michael.

Sucre le regarda confus il ne voulait pas vraiment le trahir ou l'humilier ainsi.

- Par contre… les enjeux ne sont pas finit. Sourit Michael. Sucre n'a pas encore joué…

- Tu m'as dit qu'il l'avait fait ! S'énerva T-Bag.

- Non je n'ai pas osé.

- Et bien fait le maintenant Sucre. Michael lui sourit vainqueur. Empoche l'argent pour Maricruz.

C'est ainsi que Sucre posa ses mains sur les fesses de Michael plus de 5 minutes pour être sur de battre le record de T-Bag. Et c'est aussi ainsi que montèrent des rumeurs sur eux et que personne ne se posait de question quand ils tendaient le drap pour creuser leur trou…


End file.
